


【空骑相关】【前辈Hornet】《His last bow, Her last drop of void》

by LuciferRiddleClue



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24729187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferRiddleClue/pseuds/LuciferRiddleClue
Summary: 是前辈Hornet，基于结局三进行。有很多很多自己的妄想成分，以Hornet打算离开圣巢寻找新的拯救方法开头。总之都是自己瞎想的。有一些微妙的人外肢体接触成分，充满个人趣味。
Relationships: The Hollow Knight丨Pure Vessel/Hornet
Kudos: 1





	【空骑相关】【前辈Hornet】《His last bow, Her last drop of void》

**Author's Note:**

> 是前辈Hornet，基于结局三进行。
> 
> 有很多很多自己的妄想成分，以Hornet打算离开圣巢寻找新的拯救方法开头。总之都是自己瞎想的。
> 
> 有一些微妙的人外肢体接触成分，充满个人趣味。

这是黏稠的、深黑色的水潭，深渊便在此处。Hornet记得自己已经许久未来过这里：只有一次，苍白之王曾带她来此看容器如何成型，后来她负责将一些不合格的容器丢到深渊底部。只需从高处抛落，就再也不会下来，在上方仅能看见一片漆黑。但是时日久了也就不仅是漆黑，样式各异的面具具有相同的颜色，在深渊中堆叠起布满划痕的、蒙上灰尘的白。起初这让她有些不舒服，但后来也便习惯。现在再次回来这里，心里倒也没有那种“熟悉”的感觉。她并非虚空造物，对此并无归属感。不过有那么些立场变化的意思，也算不得是毫无波澜。

她将丝线固定在突起的岩石，一点一点向下，最终到达深渊底部。她轻轻落地，不慎踩在一个面具上。裂成两半了。她下意识地捡起来，盯了一会儿，觉得上面有那么一个惹她熟悉的记号：并非崭新的裂痕呈现如树枝的分支。毫无疑问，这是经过她手的一具容器，而她也曾用长钉撕裂这容器的披风。她以双手捧起面具，再次仔细查看。没错，她的的确确是在那鬼魂面前坦诚“自己并非是什么冷血动物”，但那是有沉重的事实铺垫，情感的抒发是理所当然的：她眼睁睁看着自己的母亲死去，而只能袖手旁观，哪怕这一件事也是母亲的选择。那么，这可以吗？明知自己做过的选择无法改变，却仍要把旧日记忆重新捡出来审视，这样一种可能基于伪善的难过可以被原谅吗？

最后她还是放下面具，而非放下心中感受，径直走向位于深处的洞穴，好似这样便能忘掉些什么。那里是真的不见天日的。她正想着自己应当拿出关着发光蝇的提灯，却发现这儿的灯塔早已被点亮。联合了深渊的鬼魂早就开启开关，虚空沉积于地底积出好似湖泊的平静水面，洁白光芒在其上盖上一层薄毯。使命达成了，都无牵无挂般地睡着。她走过去，坐在高高平台，伸出手时并没有那些意志的碎片环绕。但是还是有谁苏醒，将这一种思考打断，暂且阻断那种发酵着的、内心的酸涩感。她意识到就在这片漆黑的海面，深渊之形栖息之处，有什么在缓慢成形。水花好似在涌动，然而飞溅的是虚空，逐渐组成更加高大的身形。虚空均显现容器各自曾使用过的面具的模样，而他也不例外。那几只苍白的眼注视着她，在灯塔光芒下显得格外明亮，倒不像发光蝇的光那样刺眼。

“Hornet。”这就是他的声音，看来他同那小小的鬼魂一同回归此处。本是同源。事实上，她能从中分辨出一点疑惑，“你为什么来这里？”

“我只是想来看看这个地方。”她先这么说，将最重要的解释暂且搁置。其实她也很难解释自己为什么会来。她不得不承认，其实在一切尘埃落定（姑且这么说）后，她是想寻求些许平静。似乎有比这里更好的地方，有蓝湖，有泪水之城的喷泉广场，但她感到坐立不安，无法坐在湖边或者喷泉旁，也难以做到长时间地放空大脑和仰望。结果就是，她像从前那样一直走，或是奔跑，还有可能是牵引着丝线在夜色下跳跃。唯一的区别是这一次她没有明确的目标，几乎是凭着直觉的指引来到这里。奇怪，是真的奇怪，她为何来到此处？这里并非她的本源。后来想想，大致是因为没有地方可去。这时，她才注意到有两只长长的，黑色的钩爪本有向她伸来的意思，但到中途又像是有什么顾虑，缩了回去。她甚至能感受到现在在她面前的这虚空造物有那么一些欲言又止的意思。到了她能感受到的地步，是黏稠黑暗底部窜动的毛刺，这让她更烦躁：“你想说什么？想做什么？”在她面前的“水潭”似乎又恢复了平静。看来成为虚空的一部分也很不错，若想要逃避只要融入其中就可以。她瞥了一眼灯塔光芒笼罩的地方，不再开口，沉默对抗沉默，一方尖锐而另一方缺乏棱角。过了一会儿，她可算是又见到了那几只苍白色的眼睛：“你似乎不太高兴，Hornet。但我不知道我该说些什么……抱歉。”

“我可没指望从理应不该有感情的容器身上找安慰。”她放下长钉，试图将双手浸入这片虚空里。奇妙，她似乎真能感受到某种连接。这与血缘有关吗？这与归属感有关吗？一瞬间迸发出的、温和流淌的平静倒是很真实。她能清晰感受到黑色的触手与钩爪正轻轻缠绕，或是搭在她的手臂上。不需要什么言语，这本身就让她感受到了平静。于是她这么告诉他，告诉这曾经是纯粹容器的、虚空的一部分：我不会去看歌颂的雕像，我宁可去被织出的网盖得严严实实的陵墓，宁可来这里。说完后，她便进入其中，就像是跳入曾在后花园挖出的水潭。在这无边的深渊里，她竟能分辨出每一部分的归属。回归深渊的空洞骑士此时此刻拥抱着她，将她托举。她能听到微弱的声音：就把这当作“呼吸”，也有可能是因犹豫不决而留下的言语的碎片。看来他有很多想说的，也许就是难以表达。他的的确确有过缺陷，但她仍保留那称呼。纯粹的容器啊。

Hornet平躺着，感受着身体周围显然为活物的、轻轻包覆着的感觉。尽管没有更多的声音，但就是这样简单的举动能让她非常清楚地意识到自己还活着，并且还有谁正听着她说的话——很难得，这一点很难得，瘟疫的蔓延使得正常的交流也便成了难事，你确实很难在衰落的圣巢里找到一个理性尚存而可沟通的对象，时间久了后她甚至几乎忘了自己要怎样才能开口。这种温和的触感不同于苍白的根，不同于编织者丝线编出的茧，也不同于她那为数不多的与母亲共享时光中感受到的拥抱。她感到内心的那种因为不知如何处理旧日回忆产生的痛苦似乎减轻了一些。但是回忆本身不会停止，只会更往前一些：我想起一件事情。你那时应当是醒着的……那个小鬼进去圣殿斩断锁链的时候。他说能感觉到有一股视线在伴随着他移动。在这时，她感到身下的虚空产生了微弱的……躁动。“你看着他的时候，是在想着什么？当然我知道你可能没有印象，因为当时你被感染了。也许你什么都不知道。”

这句话说完时，她能听到窸窸窣窣的声音。你是在回忆吗？还是在困惑？她侧转身，不再仰望灯塔的光芒，丢下发光的提灯，而是凝视着深渊，如同卧于床，寻找着那几只发出苍白光芒的狭长眼睛。她无法体会封印的感受，更无法切开梦境与现实间的面纱，她所做的只是凿开那道裂缝——蓄谋已久的裂缝。多么明亮，他的身体里本不该有如此明亮又充沛的东西，而她确实将从两个空洞中满溢出的、橙黄色的液珠当做眼泪。是两颗滚烫的月亮落下来，而她当时来不及将它擦去。

“我意识到我把一切都毁了。”

她几乎是不叹气，但现在她不得不这么做。她感到自己的胸口闷得慌，是被自己率先说出的言语所堵塞，她希望这样便能缓解这样的感觉。不，本意并非如此，她深呼吸一口气：“我只是想知道你是从什么时候开始有一点清醒的意识……你的痛苦到底持续了多久，我只是想知道这一点。也许瘟疫让你把几乎所有的事情都忘了。”就在刚才，她能感受到在她身体周围包裹着的虚空像是被风抚平的水面，没什么自然的波动了，过分小心翼翼，这反而让她有些不安，于是她试图说得更直白，而这不符合她以往言辞的风格——如果有什么忘了，也许还能补上。要拼拼图并不是什么难事。

“我没有忘记什么，或许我是做了一场很长的噩梦。我记得你还想要去别的地方。”

他在探寻，她便伸手轻轻摁下深黑色的钩爪，只是无法十指相扣。先前她以为自己是漫无目的地游荡，但后来才发觉自己最终选择来到这里还是因为要告别。一切并未尘埃落定，她终究感到不安，关乎守护圣巢的血液仍在她的身体奔流，是她本能的一部分。哪怕是废墟她也要守护：“我要去寻找圣巢的解药。我只能一直往前，直到我死去的那一刻……除此以外别无他法。可你不一样，你要么是毫无记忆地活下去，要么是总能回归深渊，不可能真正变得虚无。我不想说你比我更不幸，因为你做出了你的选择……但他已经不在了，你还多了一个选择，没有必要继续守在这个地方。你还有很多地方可以去，只要去找那个巢穴里的面具师。能再做一个面具，你也能再找一件披风。也许你还可以继续前进，前往以前你想去的地方。”

“——去吗？要离开这里吗？”

深渊之中的空气似乎不同于地表，不同于苍绿之径与泪水之城，似乎过于粘滞与冰冷。这太奇怪了，而她又无法摆脱这种感觉。她感到自己很难再开口，并且无法说出“一起”二字，更无法说出“我的兄长”。不能用“我的”这么一种说法。王国衰落，但他似乎仍属于此地。情绪均盛在玻璃管里，一瞬间的悲哀快速地从中流过，是哈出的一口白气，或是瞬间蒸腾的泪滴。

“Hornet……”

虚空中的身影轻轻摇晃着，这让Hornet想起花园里摇摆的、树木的枝叶。她曾经平躺在草坪上接受所剩无几的阳光，而那时的圣巢仍然闪耀明亮，活脱脱的一块大陆上洁白的矿石。她想起骑士忧虑于树木脆弱的树枝，迟迟不肯向上爬，而她就躲在枝枝叶叶间，等待着下一次伏击机会的到来。先前视线因回忆暂且模糊，现在她能清晰捕捉到高大身影再度出现，轻轻摇头。他是不会离开这里。难以理解，已经不再有梦，也无锁链与封印的束缚，而他也不在。为何还要在这里？她重拾往日的咄咄逼人，且如回忆中果断抛出长钉般投掷言语，希望命中靶心：“这真的值得吗？”

“为了他们，为了父王，这是值得的。”

“你啊，你……你就是缺乏那种要命的虚无感。”这倒是气话，她没有继续说下去，并不想继续关于失败的话题。没有意义，她承认自己存有私心，不如他人公平公正，她不愿因失败而否定所有的痛苦。他曾是纯粹的容器，而她不仅把他当作是同父异母兄长（若能有这样一种联系），他比喷泉的雕像更具体，不是悬于天际供人瞻仰的，但的的确确总是笼罩在一层朦胧的、雪白的光里，她要掰开厚厚积雪，才得以窥见其中一部分。研究文物的虫子们称存在于十字路口的远古雕像并非因远古居民喜爱灰色才有如此模样，而是褪了色。在Hornet眼中他也是如此，并非本就雪白，她试图寻找这么一个容器本身曾有——本该有的其他颜色，被白色压抑着的，其他颜色。

“真是固执。”

不，她知自己本不该指责，她本这么说：你是太固执了，太单纯了，不过爱本身总是有意义的，没有关系。母亲将她带到这个充满弊病的世界，所幸她的母亲让她明白这一点。这非常重要，或许她应当将这一观点传达给其他人。可她做不到，她难以开口。她要如何与虚空谈“爱”，面对曾经破碎一地的、被光与梦境侵蚀的虚空，如何让他重新面对自身的裂痕？她闭上眼睛，等待着悲伤的虚空将她吞没。但是并没有，她等来的是一个非常轻柔的拥抱。黑色的触手小心翼翼地环绕她的手臂与腰，如细密的藤蔓，再次缓慢地一下又一下地收缩。而苍白的光芒隐匿于深黑色的海面之下。她听见了某种东西跳动的声音，或许也有一颗心脏，而那是血管，也在不断搏动。

她听到旧日的纯粹容器如此告诉她：Hornet，睡一会儿吧。于是她答应下来，知晓这片黑暗中有着属于他的一部分把他环抱。在出发前，她还能享受一次安稳的，无梦打扰的睡眠。

fin.


End file.
